A Hero's Tale
by NaruTardo2001
Summary: Instead of Masaki dying, Ichigo's older brother, Naruto, dies at the hands of the Hollow. Instead of being taken to Soul Society, He was a wondering soul until he met a man named Kisuske Urahara. Under Urahara he studied Scientific and Technology and fighting techniques that can help limit deaths among his family and friends. Brotherhood story.


**Title: A Hero's Tale**

 **Summary: Instead of Masaki dying, Ichigo's older brother, Naruto, dies at the hands of the Hollow. Instead of being taken to Soul Society, He was a wondering soul until he met a man named Kisuske Urahara. Under Urahara he studied Scientific and Technology that can help limit deaths among his family and friends.**

 **YO! I'm back! Yup no one misses me. I'm back with a brand new NarutoXBleach crossover. Before I start I need to explain that there will few be a few changes in the story, you'll see it when you read. BTW Naruto is 15 from the beginning. That is all thanks for bothering with this story.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Anger, Regret, Sacrifice, New Beginning**_

It was pouring rain in Karakura Town. "I CAN'T STAND IT ANY MORE!" A teen yelled, "I HATE MY HAIR! WHY WAS I BORN WITH ORANGE HAIR!"

"Calm down, Naruto." A musculine man with black hair said, "This is what the bullies wan..."

"HOW THE F*CK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?! I FREAKING HATE THIS HAIR!" The now known teen, Naruto, grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut off his hair. "I'M GOING TO DYE IT BLA.." _BAM!_ He flew back as he clutched his nose.

"Don't you ever say that or do that again..." Naruto looked at his father's angered face. He heard sniffling in the background and turned to see his mother silently crying and then looked towards the corner, what he saw terrified him, his two little sisters looked at him in terror on the verge of crying themselves. He looked back up at his father again and jumped to his feet and ran out the door, with tears forming, into the rain.

"Naruto wait!" His father yelled after him, but he was far to gone to hear his father shout after him.

 _ **Kurosaki Household.**_

Naruto's father went over to his mother to comfort her.

"This is all my fault," She said as she sobbed into her hands,"If my hair wasn't this color, my babies wouldn't be bullied!" She said as she pounded her hands into her husbands chest.

"Masaki...Don't listen to what Naruto just said, he didn't mean it. He probably just had a bad day." Her husband tried to reassure her, "He didn't mean to say all that, he isn't like that."

Masaki continued to sob into his chest until she heard her two daughters sniffle and turned towards their direction to see their terrified expression in the corner of the room. She stopped sobbing, she wiped her tears away and walked to her two daughters, "Rin-chan...Yu-chan" she began as she embrace them, "Please don't be scared of your Naru-nii, he was just having a tough day," She continued as she let Yuzu and Karin cry into her arms,"he didn't mean what he said." Yuzu and Karin nodded in her chest and continued to cry away their tears.

 _ **With Naruto.**_

 _"Why am I so stupid?!"_ He thought as he walked in the rain. _"Why did I say and do all those horrible things to my family?! It isn't their fault, they didn't cause this!"_ He dropped onto his knees and started to punch the ground as his tears of sorrow began to flow. _"Why am I so weak?!"_ He continued to berrate himself, "WHY AM SO WEAK AND PATHETIC!" he roared to the heavens.

He continued to walk aimlessly, not wanting to go home yet.

 _ **Masaki.**_

Its been a few hours since Naruto snapped.

"Are you sure you want to go pick up Ichigo? I can go pick him up tonight." Her husband said as he walked towards her, when he saw her about to leave. "You need to stay home and rest Honey."

Masaki gave him a peck on the lips and replied "No its fine, I can do it myself. I need you to go look for naruto, Its been more than an hour since that incident, if he's out in the rain too much in this weather, he might catch a cold." She said and gave him another peck on the lips before grabbing an umbrella and closed the door behind her.

Masaski walked to her 2nd oldest child, Ichigo, Dojo to pick him up from practice. Her little ball of sunshine always brings her mood up when she was down. She walked inside the Dojo seeing her ball of sunshine crying after being beaten by his friend Tatsuki again, so she called for him.

When little Ichigo heard his mom called for him, his mood did a 360 and he was smiling the biggest smile as he was running towards his mom and she returned it full fold.

As the two walked her thoughts were on her other ball of sunshine, Kurosaki Naruto. She got a bit sad but she doesn't show it and continued to talk to her Ichigo. She was right...her little ball of sunshine could brighten her day anytime.

Ichigo continued to talk about his day as they walked until he saw a little girl next to a rapid flowing river, he let go of his mothers hand and ran towards the girl. Masaki yelled after him to don't go.

 _ **Isshin.**_

Isshin looked everywhere, he looked for him from his usual stress reliever spot to his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen. He couldn't find him. "Where can he be?! Its nearing dark already...Naruto where are you?" he asked himself.

He continued to search nearing the river area. It was there... he found Masaki bent over enveloping Ichigo as if she was protecting him from something and then he saw an orange blur run past him towards the two and out stretched his arms in front of the two mother and child. Isshin's eyes began to widen as he finally registered what was going on. "Naruto! No!" he yelled as he ran over there himself, but it was to late... blood started gushing out and spraying everywhere as he watched in horror.

 _ **Naruto few minutes before what just conspired.**_

Its been a few hours since Naruto ran from home and after an aimless walking, decided to finally go home and apologize to his family. He doesn't know why his hair situation made him snap when he could endured it all through these years.

He sighed, "I'm really stupid...I made my mom, one of the most important person in my life cry, and I made my adorable little sisters terrified of me. Dad was right to punch me in the face, I deserved it." He continued to walk in the rain on the path he really likes, next to the riverbed.

He looked out onto the river as it flooded with strong currents and spotted a young girl near the riverbed and he narrowed his eyes. He ignored it knowing full well its a spirit. He sighed again and looked towards the girl, " Even though its a spirit, I shouldn't try to let it commit suicide. Looks a bit young too...must've drowned or something. If she's still around here, must be a spirit who is attached to this place." He spoke to himself.

He made his way towards her and saw her walking closer to the fast moving water. Naruto had a weak spot for children, even if this child is already dead he couldn't let it try to attempt killing herself so he began to sped up.

He was stopped in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice shouting and looked towards it, It was his mom...He looked towards who his mom shouted to and his heart began to beat faster by the second as he saw his little brother Ichigo running towards the ghost girl.

What made his heart began to skip a beat and beat faster was what was hiding behide the girl. At that moment Naruto couldn't comprehend his own actions, all Naruto knew was that his body was moving on his own ass he passed somebody, onlooker maybe? But he looked awfully like his dad.

His mom got in his view as she reached Ichigo first and pulled Ichigo back and got in front of him. Naruto could see a feint blue light coming from his moms hand the shape of a bow but before she could released what looked like arrows of light a bright blue light engulfed her and once the blue light was gone the bow shaped blue light disapeared with it. Naruto could see his mom trying to do it again but it didn't form again.

The 'thing' that appeared behind the girl was about to slash at his mom with his rodent like hands before a blur pushed the mother and child away. Blood started to come off his back as he fell forward coughing up blood, he smiled "...yup definitely dad that I passed, who else has a voice like that." As he heard yelling from afar.

 _ **Current time.**_

Gandfisher taken by surprise ran away when he felt a strong spiritual power on a roof nearby.(Haha, I know he wouldn't do this but I need a way to prevent Naruto's soul from being eaten away. XP)

Isshin ran towards his family, specifically Naruto and looked towards his wound and tried to stop the bleeding.

Ichigo opened one eye and felt a heavy body on top of him and looked to see his mom and began to panic and shaking her causing her to groan painfully and opened an eye and her eyes widen when memories of the current event came back to her and she jolted up and rushed to where her husband is.

"Stay with me Naruto!" he yelled as he began first aid treatment but the wound was too wide and deep, "Masaki get my phone on my left pocket and call 119!"

Ichigo walked over to where his parents were and saw blood all over the ground they were standing on, he then looked to where his father was and looked down at who was bleeding/injured. His eyes began to widen and swell up as tears began to form.

Naruto smiled weakly towards him as he began to lose vision,"Ichi...don't cry..." He said weakly, "Be strong Ichi..." Ichigo continued to cry, "Come here Ichi... hold my..." He coughs up blood, "Hold my hand..." He said finally. Ichigo went to his side as he held his eldest brother's hand and wailed.

"Don't talk, conserve your energy." His father said as he tried to apply pressure on the wound.

"Dad...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say all those awful things." Naruto said as he tried to make eye contact with his father seeing a exassperated face as he continued to do treat his wound and then looked to his mother who was talking to the 119 operative shouting at them to hurry.

His hands tighten and squeezed Ichigo's hand, "Ichi..." Ichigo looked at him still crying and bit his under lips.

"Yes Naru-nii" He answered through hiccups.

"Don...Don't be...like me. Don't let them bullies get to you about your hair or anything of other sorts." Naruto said as his breathing became slow, "Protect the family while I'm gone ok?" he said to his little brother with a smile. "Do you know why big brothers are born first?" Naruto asked his younger brother, Ichigo shook his head. "Its so he can protect his younger siblings and parents when they are in need..." Naruto said as he lost his eye sight, Ichigo cried his heart out as he held on tightly to his brother's hands, they were becoming cold.

He could hear his mother over him but couldn't hear very clearly, "Mom...I'm...Sorry..." His breathing stopped.

Isshin tried to give his son CPR but he was gone...His eldest son is gone...Their first born was dead. The ambulance arrived and tried to do everything they could for the boy, but like Isshin, they couldn't do anything.

Kurosaki Naruto was no more.

 _ **On the roof of the building near the riverbed**_

A man in a green robe and green about everything with a hat on with black stripes with a cane and wooden sandals looked on towards the family. "I was too late..." he said as he sighed seeing his old companion's eldest son die in front of him.

 **AND THATS A CUT!**

 **I WAS PLANNING TO WRITE MORE, BUT I GUESS I THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD ENOUGH PLACE TO STOP SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE TOO SHORT. I PLAN TO AT LEAST UPDATE THIS STORY ONCE A MONTH IF I CAN. OK, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND SHARE PLZ. THANK YOU FOR READING, I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**

 **GOOD-BYE_AKIO DESUSTA**


End file.
